Corric Virus
Brief Overview The Corric Virus, or RV-2 or CV, is a disease that quickly spread throughout the old US East Coast and into the inland states of the old US. Its exact origin is unknown and patient zero is unknown. All that is known of the virus is that it is a never before seen strain of the Rabies Virus and causes its host to be extremely aggressive. Transmission The Corric Virus spreads through an infected organisms saliva and blood. The virus causes its host to produce twice as much saliva as a non-infected and it causes the host to bleed profusely from the nose. The virus guides the infected on a, some times lethal, rampage to help spread the virus. The infected will attack healthy persons and attempt to bite them, thus spreading the virus via saliva. If that fails, the healthy person could contract the virus by having the infected's blood get inside them. This could happen via getting infected blood in your mouth, nose, eyes, the waste orifices of the body, or by getting infected blood into an open wound. Mammals are also a vector for transmission. Known Strains CV-O (Recessive to CV-A, CV-N, and CV-G; Dominate to CV-B) Original strain that mutated from the Rabies Virus. Causes uncoordinated infected with the sole purpose to attack and infect non-infected. CV-A (Recessive to CV-G and CV-N; Dominate to CV-O and CV-B) A strain that mutated from CV-O. It causes its host to become three times as aggressive as CV-O hosts and shuts off most pain nerves. Now that the host can longer feel much pain, they are twice as strong physically. CV-G (Recessive to CV-N; Dominate to CV-O, CV-A, and CV-B) A strain that causes infected to form small groups to attack in. These groups are semi-coordinated and are capable of quickly overrunning ill equipped people or lightly defended positions. CV-N (Dominate to all known strains) A strain thought to be born from CV-G and CV-A, how this happened is still unknown. It causes infected to group like CV-G but it allows them to form larger groups and still remain coordinated with each other. Those infected with this virus also share traits with those infected with CV-A. However, the CV-N strain makes those infected develop Photophobia, the fear of light. Whether this development of Photophobia be a weakness or a strength it is unknown. CV-B (Recessive to all known strains) CV-B is the rarest of all the strains due to it being recessive to all known strains of Corric Virus. CV-B is unique in the fact that it is carried by not only mammals, but by birds too. Only 23 cases of CV-B have been reported in humans along the old US East Coast. However, CV-B has in many cases infected bird populations making them show traits of CV-O to all non-infected organisms. 'Meaning of Dominate and Recessive' MTA scientist discovered that the infected are not just infected with one strain of the Corric Virus, but 2-4 of them at once. They also discovered that while the infected have more than one strain, one one strain affects them at one time. In the case of Patient 032, the infected that this discover was made with, thye were infected with CV-O and CV-A. However, only CV-A traits were affecting 032 making CV-A dominate to CV-O, and CV-O recessive to CV-A.